Interlude
by susanatc
Summary: Interlude: an intervening or interruptive period, space, or event.
1. Chapter 1

_Interlude: an intervening or interruptive period, space, or event._

* * *

Brennan sat in her bath tub enjoying a cup of hot tea, listening to some soft music, and doing her best to relax. The problem she was having with relaxing though was that every time she closed her eyes, her mind replayed Booth's visit to her office earlier in the day. Not that she was surprised, thoughts of her partner in very un-partner-like situations had kept her from relaxing for many nights.

She wondered which was worse: letting him talk her into dinner, or holding her ground and going home. If she joined him for dinner, she got to spend a couple of more hours with him. The trade-off for that though, was that she had to constantly remind herself that they were just partners, regardless of how much she might want things to be different. If she didn't join him, she had to go home to her empty apartment and spend the evening along.

She decided it really didn't matter which she chose, because at the end of the day, she still went home to an empty apartment. She just didn't have the energy to pretend tonight. It had been a long week and she was too drained to exert the energy needed to convince Booth that she was okay with the status quo of their relationship. She knew it would be a struggle to keep her feelings hidden from him tonight, so when he'd shown up at her office earlier, ready to drag her to the diner, she had flat-out refused. She had felt bad when she saw the flicker of hurt in his eyes, so she had quickly added that she was exhausted and just needed to go home. He had accepted her answer without protest, but she still felt horrible when he left her office without the spring in his step that had been present when he entered.

Brennan leaned her head back against the side of the tub and closed her eyes, trying not to focus on the disappointment she'd seen on his face earlier. And then she remembered that this was his regular weekend to have Parker, but Rebecca had called him on Wednesday and informed him that she was taking Parker with her to see her parents for the weekend and they would have to reschedule. As the memory surfaced, she felt even worse. She should have remembered that earlier and put aside her own feelings to be there for him. Sometimes, she felt that she was incredibly selfish in her relationship with him.

With a resigned sigh, she reached up to let the water start to drain from the tub. She would stop and pick up some pie on her way to his place. It would be a good way to apologize. She hoped.

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Booth opened the door with a raised brow. "Bones, what are you doing here?"

She held up the pie for his inspection as she replied, "A long soak in the tub gave me my second wind, so I thought we could share dessert."

He stepped back to let her in with a chuckle. "You don't like pie."

"I know, but I love ice cream and you always have some in your freezer."

Booth inhaled her scent as he stepped around her to close the door. She smelled absolutely heavenly tonight…probably a direct result of her bath. He forced himself not to think about that long soak as he took the pie from her. "What flavor would you like?" he asked as he headed towards the kitchen.

"Surprise me," she replied, pulling off her jacket and draping it on the back of the recliner as she made her way to the couch.

She noted that his television was on, the sound muted on a basketball game and an empty pizza box on the end table. There were several case files on the far corner of the couch, as well as a stack on the floor. "Am I interrupting you working?" she asked as she took note of them, recognizing his organization of the piles form many nights spent working together.

"Nothing that can't wait," he called back. "Feel free to move the files out of the way."

"Are these our cases?" she asked as she picked up the stack from the couch and placed it on the coffee table.

"No," he called back. "I'm doing case reviews for the newest group of agents assigned to our sector."

She picked the other stack up off the floor and stacked it neatly beside the other one and then placed her phone beside his on the table as she settled herself back into the couch.

"You know that I always save our case files for you to help with," he added as he walked back into the room. "You're much better at filling in some of those forms than I am."

Her eyes grew wide as she saw the bowl of ice cream he handed her. "Booth! I can't possibly eat all of that."

He smiled as he sat down beside her on the couch, his own bowl of pie and ice cream in hand. "Sure you can," he replied. "It's a Booth banana split specialty. Chocolate, vanilla, and strawberry ice cream on top of a perfectly ripened banana, covered with hot fudge and caramel sauces, lots of whipped cream, and extra cherries because I know how much you like them."

"And I'll have to spend an extra hour working out tomorrow to burn off all of these calories," she replied even as she lifted her spoon for the first delicious bite.

Booth fought back a comment on ways to burn off calories and instead turned his attention to his own dish. He sighed in delight after he finished swallowing his first bite. "This pie is amazing, Bones. Where did you get it?"

"The bakery around the corner from my apartment," she replied. "I love their croissants in the mornings, so I thought I'd let you see if they made decent pies."

"Delicious," he told her. "We might have to start going there on a regular basis."

She laughed at that, but she couldn't tear her gaze away from him. She loved watching him savor his pie. It was almost as if nothing in the world existed at that moment except him and the pie. She often wondered what it would feel like to have his attention focused so completely on her, and tonight was no exception. As his tongue snaked out to snatch an errant drop of ice cream, she forced her attention back to her own dessert.

They ate in silence for several minutes, each of them sneaking glances at the other when they weren't paying attention. When he reached the end of the pie, Booth held the spoon out to her. "Last bite, Bones. You sure you don't want to try it?"

She was tempted to agree just to see if he would feed it to her, but she immediately clamped down on that thought. "I'm good, Booth. But thank you for offering."

"Your loss," he told her right before he put the spoon into his mouth.

She sat her own bowl on the coffee table with a sigh. "I cannot possibly eat another bite."

He laughed as he sat his bowl next to hers. "You made a decent dent in it."

She leaned back and turned her head to look at him as he shifted so he was facing her. "So besides wanting to raid my ice cream stash, is everything okay? I know you said earlier that you were exhausted."

She opened her mouth to apologize for blowing off his dinner invitation when she realized that he had a small spot of ice cream on the corner of his mouth. "You missed a bite," she told him with a smile.

He licked his lips quickly. "Did I get it?"

She shook her head and reached out her hand to wipe off the spot just as his tongue took another stab at it. She froze when she felt the heat of his tongue brush against the pad of her finger and her eyes followed it as he quickly pulled it back into his mouth. She lifted her gaze to his then and was surprised to see the desire and longing she'd been fighting for months shining back at her from his eyes.

She dropped her hand back to her lap as her heart began thumping wildly in her chest. Her eyes never leaving his, she spoke softly. "I should probably go."

"Yeah," he agreed just as softly. "You probably should."

The continued to stare at each other for a long moment, but of them trying to remember why this was a bad idea.

Booth's voice was husky with desire when he spoke again. "Or you could stay."

"Which do you want?" she asked tentatively, knowing they were on the verge of a monumentous decision.

His voice was strong, almost forceful, as he reached a hand up to caress her face. "Stay."

She leaned into his hand as a smile spread across her face. She nodded her agreement and then his lips were on hers, claiming her for himself.

Brennan's hands went to his chest to steady herself against the onslaught of his passion. She could feel the rapid beat of his heart beneath her splayed hands and it thrilled her to know that it matched her own.

As their tongues dueled playfully, his hands slid to her waist and lifted her effortlessly, moving her until she was straddling his legs. "Oh God, Booth," she moaned against his lips as her center came into contact with his obvious arousal.

He moved his hands around to cup her ass, bringing their hips into closer contact as he trailed kisses down her jaw to her neck. "This is what you do to me, Bones," he whispered. "I want you so much that it drives me crazy."

Her hands slid down his chest until she found the edge of his t-shirt, and then she was tugging it up. When he lifted his hands to help her remove it, she dropped her mouth to his bare skin, her tongue darting out to taste him as her hands learned every contour of his muscular chest.

He quickly tossed the shirt aside before bringing his hands back to her waist, his fingers reveling in the softness of her skin as he slid them under her shirt.

She kissed her way up to his ear, her teeth gently tugging the lobe into her mouth before she spoke. "Take it off of me, Booth."

He was quick to comply. His hands deftly pulled the sweater up and over her head. As it dropped carelessly to the floor, his eyes took in the red lace of her bra that contrasted perfectly with the paleness of her skin. His hands trailed slowly along the straps of her bra, following the material down to the swell of her breasts. He lifted his eyes to her then, his hands barely touching her. "You're so beautiful, Bones."

She smiled shyly at him, the tenderness in both his eyes and his touch stirring something deep within her. He continued to look at her as his fingers slipped just under the fabric of the bra to tease her.

Unable to stand the intensity in his gaze any longer, she leaned down and kissed him. As they slowly tasted each other again, she reached behind her back and undid the clasp of her bra. Desperate for more of him, she broke the kiss and leaned back, a gentle shrug of her shoulders displacing the bra and allowing her to drop it out of the way.

His eyes immediately dropped to her breasts and his hands cupped their full weight in them. When he began to tease her nipples with his thumbs, she moaned. "Yes, Booth."

He stopped then and looked up at her. "Tell me what you want, Bones."

She met his gaze and answered him as honestly as she knew how. "I want you, Booth. All of you."

He smiled then and brought one hand to the back of her neck to bring her down for another kiss. As he plundered her mouth, he squeezed her nipple, tugging playfully on it until she was writhing against him, his name a breathless whisper on her lips. Finally releasing her lips, he latched onto the other nipple and began to suck on it, his tongue flicking back and forth across the hardened nub as her hands found their way to his hair, holding him against her chest as he pleasured her.

Her hands moved from his hair to caress his shoulders and back before moving back to his hair and tugging gently. When he finally released her nipple, she pushed him back for another kiss as her hands made their way to his belt buckle. They shook slightly as she released the belt and then fumbled with the button on his jeans.

He had just brought his hands up to help her when his cell phone rang. They both froze as the sound penetrated the fog of desire that had enveloped them. Brennan started to scramble off of his lap when her own phone began to ring, but he wrapped an arm around her waist to secure her to him as he leaned over and grabbed both phones from the coffee table. After handing hers to her, he opened his own. "Booth."

She mimicked his action, answering her own phone with a brisk, "Brennan."

They listened in silence as the details of yet another body were given to them and they both agreed to be at the scene as soon as possible. As soon as their calls ended, their phones were dropped onto the couch with matching sighs.

"Duty calls," she said softly.

He placed his finger under her chin and lifted it until her gaze met his. "Look at me, Bones." When she finally lifted her eyes to his, he gave her a tender smile. "We're not done here. This is just a minor delay."

"An interlude," she offered.

"Something like that," he agreed. "Maybe even extended foreplay." She laughed then and he leaned up and kissed her gently, his hands smoothing across her back.

"Promise me that we're going to finish this," he said when he broke off the kiss and leaned his forehead against hers.

She rocked her hips against his once, eliciting a guttural moan from him. "I promise," she whispered softly. "Now unhand me so I can get dressed."

He did so reluctantly, standing and adjusting his jeans in an effort to ease the pressure. He watched as she got dressed and carried their dishes to the kitchen before he finally picked up his own t-shirt and pulled it back on. By the time she reappeared, he had donned his gun and holster and was putting on his jacket.

"You ready?" he asked.

She shrugged into her jacket with a nod of her head. "Back to work."

"And then back here," he reminded her as they made their way out of the door. "This is one of those promises I'm going to make sure you keep."

* * *

_My apologies if the tenses got a little confusing in the beginning. In my defense, it's one in the morning and I have no beta reader to make these read better. Regardless, I would love to hear your thoughts._


	2. Chapter 2

_Okay, this was originally intended as just a one-shot. However, I had several requests for a follow-up, including one from my old friend, Harleyzgrl. Since she went so far as to offer to bribe me, I'm giving in to peer pressure. Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed and for those of you who asked for it, here you go. _

* * *

Booth unlocked his door and pushed it open, stepping back to allow Brennan to enter. It was nearly three a.m. and they were just getting back from their trip to the crime scene and then back to the Jeffersonian with the remains. As much as they both wanted to finish what they had started earlier in the evening, they were exhausted.

After locking the door behind them and hanging up their jackets, Booth wrapped his arms around Brennan from behind. "Come on, I'll get you a towel and something to sleep in."

"I could just drive myself home," she offered even as she leaned back against the solidness of him.

"There is no way I'm letting you drive right now," he told her. "You can shower and sleep here just as well as you can at your place." After a brief pause, he continued, "Unless you've changed your mind and are just looking for an excuse to get out of here."

She turned around to face him and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down for a lingering kiss. "I haven't changed my mind, Booth. I just wanted to make sure that you hadn't changed yours."

He gave her a bright smile. "Not on your life, Bones. As soon as we've had some sleep, I plan on wearing you out."

In spite of her fatigue, her eyes twinkled at his statement. "Are you sure it won't be me wearing you out?"

"Either way works," he replied. "As long as we're agreed to wait until we're both rested enough to fully appreciate what we've been denying ourselves for the last three years."

"I tend to wake up fairly early," she informed him.

"And I can't think of a better way to start the day than making love with you," he replied.

She smiled and nodded her agreement. "Lead the way then."

He released her then and led her down the hall to his bedroom. He rummaged in his dresser for a t-shirt and held it out to her as he opened another drawer and found a pair of boxers. "They'll probably swallow you."

"Thank you," she said as she followed him into the bathroom.

He opened the linen closet and handed her a clean towel and wash cloth and then winked at her. "If you need anything else, just yell."

"You could help wash my back," she said softly, causing him to stop in his retreat from the bathroom. His eyebrows shot up as he met her gaze and she quickly added, "Unless that's asking too much."

Instead of answering her, he reached past her to turn on the shower and then pulled off his t-shirt as he toed off his shoes. Interpreting his actions as acceptance, Brennan sat the clothes he'd loaned her on the sink and then quickly stepped out of her own clothes. When their clothes were in piles on the floor, Booth held out his arms and waited for her to step into his embrace.

Her eyes raked over his body even as she moved towards him. He was beautiful. When she reached him, he wrapped his arms around her and leaned down to press a kiss to her lips before guiding her into the shower.

As the hot spray beat down on their bodies, Brennan lowered her head to his shoulder and tightened her hold around his waist. They stood there in silence for several minutes, just enjoying the physical contact as the water soothed their aching bodies. When he finally released her, she lifted her head and offered him a soft kiss before turning her back to him and allowing him to massage shampoo into her hair.

When he turned her back around to rinse the shampoo from her hair, she reached for the soap and began to lather it between her hands. They took turns running their hands along each others' body, caressing and massaging as they went. There were soft sighs and moans as they touched and kissed, but the urgency from earlier had been replaced with a tenderness born from exhaustion.

After rinsing the soap from their bodies, Booth turned off the water and reached for their towels. He wrapped his own around his waist and then turned to take Brennan's from her, kneeling in front of her to dry her legs and then slowly working his way up her body. When he was once again standing in front of her, he smiled at her. "You're absolutely beautiful, Bones."

Her cheeks blushed pink, but she held his gaze as she replied, "So are you, Booth."

He allowed her to take the towel from him to wring the water from her hair as he wiped the remaining moisture from his own body. As he was finishing, she pulled the t-shirt he'd loaned her over her head and then held the boxers out to him. He took them with a smile as his gaze travelled the length of her body. "Damn, you look sexy in my shirt."

She mimicked him as he pulled on the boxers, allowing her gaze to roam freely across his body. "Damn, you look sexy out of it."

They shared a laugh at that and he tossed their wet towels into the laundry basket before leading her out of the bathroom. "To bed with you, woman."

"I like the sound of that," she replied as she followed him across his bedroom.

Booth pulled the covers down and motioned for her to crawl into the bed. She did so as he turned off the bedside lamp and then joined her. He scooted close to her, his arms going around her body and pulling her flush against him.

Her hands rested on his chest as they faced each other and she slid one of her legs between his as he placed a kiss on her forehead. She closed her eyes and let out a contented sigh, finally allowing herself to relax as she listened to his even breathing and felt the steady beat of his heart beneath her hands.

"Good night, Booth."

"Good night, Bones."

XOXOXOXOXOXO

Brennan sighed as she felt consciousness slowly starting to return. She'd been having the most incredible dream about Booth and wasn't ready to return to the reality of her empty bed yet. Unable to convince her body to stay asleep, she opened her eyes and blinked against the bright sunlight bathing the room. It took only a moment for her to realize that she wasn't in her own room and that she was mostly naked. As the realization set in, she sat bolt upright in bed.

A soft chuckle beside her drew her attention and she turned to see Booth propped against the headboard with a smile firmly in place. "Nothing like waking up in a strange bed with no idea how you got there, is there Bones?" he asked softly.

She shook her head as the memories of the previous evening returned, bringing a smile to her own lips. "What time is it?" she asked.

"A few minutes after eight," he replied as he reached a hand up to smooth her hair off her face.

"How long have you been awake?" she asked.

He shrugged his shoulders as his hand shifted to caress the side of her face. "Not long."

"You should've woken me," she stated as she covered his hand with hers and brought it to her lips for a kiss.

"I couldn't bring myself to do it," he told her. "You looked so peaceful and had this cute grin on your face."

"I was dreaming about you," she told him as she rolled to her knees and crawled towards him.

"Good dreams, I hope."

"Very good dreams," she replied. She moved to straddle his hips, lowering her mouth to his as his hands settled on her waist.

When they broke for air, she leaned back slightly to look at him. "Good morning."

"Good morning," he replied.

"Did you sleep okay?" she asked as she traced her hands along his shoulders and down his arms.

"Yeah," he replied. "How about you?"

"I don't think I've slept that soundly in months," she replied.

He smiled as he toyed with the hem of her shirt, very much aware that the only thing separating their bodies was the boxers he had pulled on the night before. As if reading his mind, she shifted her weight until she was pressed against his length, the heat of her bringing him quickly to full attention.

His eyes locked with hers and she smiled at him. "I believe you promised me we could start the day making love."

He returned her smile and leaned in for another kiss. As their tongues dueled playfully, he slid his hands under the worn cotton t-shirt and grabbed her ass, pulling her more firmly against him. She moaned into his mouth when she felt his full length straining against her and shifted her hips to increase the friction.

He tore his mouth from hers with a strangled groan. "Dear God, Bones."

Her response was to repeat the action even as she reached down and pulled the t-shirt over her head, exposing herself to him completely. He wasted no time in latching onto one of her nipples with his mouth, bringing one hand up to her lower back to keep her pressed against him as his other one found her other breast and began squeezing it gently.

Her hands weren't idle, stroking along his back and shoulders as she bent forward to kiss and suck on the side of his neck. "I want to feel you inside of me, Booth," she gasped into his ear before trailing her tongue along the outer edge of it.

He lifted his head from her breasts to capture her lips again and slid one hand down between their bodies to feel her heat. When he brushed a finger lightly across her clit, she gasped and pulled away from his lips with a moan.

He used her distraction to roll them, sliding down her body as she opened herself to him. He slid a finger through her wetness and felt the tremble that ran through her body. His eyes darted up to hers as he repeated the action and the look in her eyes took his breath away. There was an openness there that he had rarely seen, and seeing the complete trust she had in him openly displayed even as her body was, made him fall in love with her all over again.

Keeping his eyes locked with hers, he trailed his finger back to her clit, pressing against it firmly before sliding back down and slipping inside of her. Her hips jerked off the bed at the contact and he smiled as he withdrew his finger and repeated the motion, this time sliding two fingers inside of her.

"You're so wet, Bones," he said. "You feel amazing."

She licked her lips as she tried to form a response, but the words turned into a moan when he lowered his head and flicked his tongue against her clit. When he thrust his fingers into her again and latched onto her clit and sucked it into his mouth, she cried out in ecstasy, her orgasm crashing over her unexpectedly.

Booth lapped at her as he rode out her contractions, wanting to prolong her pleasure. When he felt her muscles relax, he slowly withdrew his fingers from her body, tracing them lightly around her opening as he kissed his way back up her body.

"That was amazing," he said as he propped himself up on an elbow and looked down at her.

"Isn't that supposed to be my line?" she asked as she reached a hand up to trace it along his face.

He brought his free hand up to cup her breast and gave her nipple a slight tug, enjoying the way she moaned his name when he did.

"I'm not sure I'm ever going to be able to hear you say my name again and not get a hard-on," he told her as he leaned down to feather kisses along her collar bone.

Reaching her hand down to cup him through his boxers, she squeezed his length and replied, "And I know I'll never be able to watch you eat anything again without getting wet."

He chuckled against her chest as he kissed his way to her other collar bone, his fingers still tugging lightly on her nipple. When she slid her hands inside of his boxers, he pressed his body more firmly against her.

"You could help, you know," she told him with a smile. "It would get you inside of me that much quicker."

He laughed fully then and pushed himself off of her, rolling to his back to slide his boxers off of his body. Before he could return to her, she was lying across his body, her lips caressing the skin of his chest as her hands stroked down his stomach to capture his length.

His quick intake of breath as she pushed to her knees and took him in her mouth brought a smile to her lips. She licked the tip of him, lifting her head just long enough to make eye contact before she once again took him into her mouth.

Booth closed his eyes in an attempt to keep from exploding in her mouth as she slid her hot mouth up and down his shaft, one hand holding him firmly and the other fondling his balls as she tortured him with her mouth.

Just when he thought he was a goner, she released him and crawled back up his body. Reaching across him to the nightstand, she opened the drawer and pulled out the box of condoms he kept there. With a wicked smile on her face, she opened one of the foil packets and reached down to slowly roll it on him.

He groaned as she caressed him again and unable to take it any longer, he reached for her hands and rolled her to her back, one of his hands holding both of hers above her head. Her eyebrows rose at the sudden shift in positions, but before she could say anything, he was sliding into her welcoming heat and the only thought going through either of their minds was "home."

He stilled above her, releasing her hands as he braced his weight on his elbows. She brought her arms up around his neck and pulled him more firmly against her as she lifted her hips to encourage him to move. He groaned and slid almost completely out of her before once again sliding back into her body.

"So good," he whispered, his lips pressed into the joining of her neck and shoulder.

"Perfect," she agreed, lifting her legs to wrap around his hips, the movement pulling him even further into her body.

He set a slow pace then, his lips finding hers as he continued to move inside of her. They kissed slowly, the pace matching that of their lower bodies until it was no longer enough and the need for completion forced them to increase their speed.

Brennan pulled her mouth from his and gasped for air as she felt herself nearing the edge. "Come with me, Booth," she gasped.

Unable to deny her anything, he complied, his thrusts growing erratic as he gave himself to her completely. He felt her muscles contract around him as her orgasm claimed her and the sound of his name on her lips pushed him over the edge as well, her name ripped from his lips as he poured himself into her.

He collapsed against her, their sweaty bodies sticking together as their breathing slowly returned to normal. Realizing that he had to be crushing her, he propped himself on his elbows again and looked down at her.

She looked up at him with eyes bluer than the midday sky and he couldn't help but smile. "God, you're beautiful."

She laughed as she reached up to caress his face. "You're only saying that because we just had mind-blowing sex," she teased.

"Not true," he argued as he rolled off of her and took care of removing the condom. Turning back to face her, he added, "I'm saying that because I don't want this to be the _only_ time we have mind-blowing sex."

She laughed and leaned into him for a breath-taking kiss. "Not a chance, Booth. In fact, I may never let you out of this bed again."

"I do like the sound of that," he replied as he pulled her onto his chest and wrapped his arms around her.

"Do you think we can get away with it?' she asked as she crossed her arms on his chest and rested her chin on them.

"Sure," he agreed. "At least for another hour."

"Then we'd better make good use of that hour," she replied as she stretched up to kiss him.

He returned the kiss enthusiastically and as he shifted to trail kisses along her neck, he said a silent prayer that they would catch a break and nobody would bother them for at least two.

* * *

_Okay, this is really the end this time. Thank you so much to everyone who asked for a follow-up. I hope it didn't disappoint. And please drop me a line and let me know what you thought._


End file.
